schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Baskerville/Tropes
A-G *'Adorkable': Glen is this. Heck, he can rival even Roku! *'Ax Crazy': Hazama. Emphasis on FUCKING BATSHIT. *'And I Must Scream': Glen's fate is this when Hazama completely takes control of his body for his own purpose. No wonder Glen becomes an Empty Shell after that... *'Animal Motifs': All of his EX Drives have snake names and he despises cats. It's pretty obvious. Although, he actually has the strength to back up his boasts, so he's not actually a Smug Snake. This perfectly fits Hazama's personality in a nutshell. **Teru/''Hazama'' being the Snake is clear contrast to Kuronagi's Butterfly theme. *'Arch-Enemy': To Kuronagi. Although, as Glen, it subsides. *'The Atoner': Glen, in order to atone not only what he had done in the past (sending his sister into the Abyss) but for what Hazama has done for the entire time... *'Badass': He's a despicable Troll who wants to destroy the world simply because he can. And he gets the job done with style no man could ever hope to dream of. **'Badass Adorable': Glen, after being freed from Hazama. Just imagine that Teru of all people blushed after Azure complimented him and his Adorkableness is really really showing. **'Badass Creed' **'Badass In A Nice Suit': Too bad he discarded it after quiting the Librarium. **'Badass Longcoat' ***'Badass Long Robe': In his Wizard Attire. **'Badass Bookworm' **'Handicapped Badass': Sure Glen gets Trauma-Induced Amnesia and barely can talk, but sure he can still kick your ass as he does when he gets possesed into Teru. *'The Battle Didn't Count': After Boss fight with him, he writes it off as just a warmup, even if you Perfect'd and sealed the deal with an EX Burst... Somehow. **Although, Kuronagi is a real exception for this rule for a very very justifying reasons. *'Beating A Dead Player': In Misato's Bad Ending in Requiem Shift, after he has died from overusing Tsukunagi's Judgment powers, Teru kicks his corpse as he taunts him. *'Berserk Button': Lies seem to annoy him greatly. To a far greater extent, someone implying that they're "playing" with him. Cross learned this the hard way near the end of Requiem Shift. **He does not like people stealing his quarries, either. **The deeper you dig into his Evil Plan, the more extreme measures he will take to see you DEAD. He killed Celina over this (that she was controlling him via Mind Eater didn't help her case), and he has been trying to do the same to Roku. **He (Hazama) thinks he's the most awesome and most interesting being in the world. If you claim/insinuate otherwise, or even worse, the reverse (ask Kuro), he'll flip out. **Anytime Kuronagi foils most of his actions, he FLIPPED OUT REAL BAD. **Also... Teru/Hazama doesn't really appreciated being sympathized by someone else. That someone being Roku. Then it makes sense though, since Hazama is tied to the world from hatred. **For Glen, hurting of his allies or Azure, he won't leave you so easily. *'Big Bad': In the Ultimate Arena and the Revenant Soul series. **'Big Bad Wannabe' **'Demoted To Pawn': Once Teru (both Glen and Hazama) is revealed to be merely a pawn used by Iris, Elluka's sister-in-law and rival, he went into this. *'Big Brother Instinct': As Glen, he is this to Lacie (and the reason for his Atoner status) and after being freed from Hazama's control, he does this to Azure as shown in the ~After Story~ series. *'Bishie Sparkle': In his gag ending while he's having a bath. Of course, at the time he didn't know about the catnip. *'Bitch In Sheep's Clothing': Pretends to be a harmless and polite Librarium officer to save face in public, but by Requiem Shift you can tell he's letting some things slip on purpose. **That one applies to Hazama only, Glen is a really Nice Guy. *'Blatant Lies': Hazama really loves doing this. *'Brainwashed': Due to his extensive knowledge of the Azure Beast, he was enthralled by Celina into helping her and the others to take it down. Suffice it to say, he didn't take it well. *'Break the Cutie' *'Breaking the Fourth Wall' *'Break Them By Talking' *'Bullying a Dragon': He really loves taunting his Arch-Enemy, Kuronagi, even though he's at least strong enough to keep up with. *'Card-Carrying Villain' *'Chekhov's Gunman': Was an NPC in Ultimate Arena. *'The Chessmaster': A rather strange example since he doesn't have the typical personality of one, but boy is he skilled at planning. *'Combat Tropes' **'Audible Sharpness': Pokes fun of this by actually saying "SHING!" when he attacks with Ouroboros. **'Cool Sword': Gains Amaterasu, one of the Three Divine Blades, once Glen ditches Ouroboros. ***'Katanas Are Just Better': Just like its sister sword Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu is a katana-like sword. **'Difficult, but Awesome' **'Element Powers' ***'Casting A Shadow': Teru's main element, it even prresent in his Arc of Corruption powers. ***'Playing With Fire': Some of his darkness attacks resembles flames greatly (in contrast to Kuronagi's wind abilities) and Glen mainly prefers this than his Arc of Corruption. **'Everything's Better With Spinning' **'Flash Step': Seems to be a standard ability for all the Wizards. **'Gameplay And Story Integration' **'Gameplay And Story Segregation' **'Grappling-Hook Pistol' **'Invincible Villain' **'Kick Them While They're Down' **'Knife Nut': As Teru and Hazama, he mainly wields this and Ouroboros but Glen ditches it in prefer to Amaterasu. **'Lightning Bruiser' **'SNK Boss' **'Variable Length Chain' **'Willfully Weak/Power Limiter' *'Consummate Liar': Subverted....usually. Hazama doesn't usually even try to hide the truth unless it has to do with his plans. *'Crazy-Prepared': Teru has plans upon plans upon plans upon plans upon plans upon plans upon plans... *'Critical Existence Failure': Hazama (not Glen) is killed by Kuronagi's Tsukiyomi Arc. **'Taking You With Me': He uses the last strength available to him to toss Celina (in Cell's body) off a cliff as one last fuck you. Although Celina dies, Cell survived with a severe wounds that is not fatal. *'Curb-Stomp Battle': Not all of his battles has him does this to others, but it also has turned on him... usually by a very very VERY pissed off Kuronagi. Just see ''-Chapter Zero-'' and Revenant Soul to look at. *'Dark Is Evil': Blatantly so... For Hazama. **'Dark Is Not Evil': Glen is this in similar to Kuronagi. *'Deadpan Snarker': He has his moments. In particular, when he states the Librarium's Badass Creed, Teru snarks his way through it. Heck he even says it when he quits from it. Let's just say... he can be quite humorable when doing a Snark-to-Snark Combat with Kuronagi, as seen in Omakes or Continuum Shift. *'Demonic Possession': Glen is revealed to be possessed by his evil Split Personality prior to the events developed to Shift series. Now that explains the used to be Nice Guy Glen turned into the Sadistic Villain we all know. *'Devil In Plain Sight': Subverted, as very few of the characters trust him, or think that he's up to any sort of good. Those who don't even know who he is get uneasy just being around him. **To make it clear, only Frederica, who's Elluka and Kuronagi is the only one who know that Teru isn't actually Glen, merely Hazama himself. *'Dissonant Serenity': He Mind Rapes a few characters with a simple smile on his face, but it's subverted when he starts throwing out more obvious Slasher Smiles. *'Does This Remind You of Anything?': A lot of his poses and positioning of his snake-like projectiles. Special mention goes for the very infamous scene of him Mind Raping Roku in front of Cross. *'Empty Shell': What becomes of Glen after being freed from Hazama. Due to Trauma-Induced Amnesia, he's in similar to Kuronagi before Soul Eater's death. Although, Glen started to continously received little by little of his memories by Azure. *'Enemies Equals Greatness': Frederica stated that he needs people to hate him in order to stay in the world. *'Enemy Within/Enemy Without': Hazama to Glen just as Oz is to Kuronagi. *'Evil Counterpart': To Cross in many ways. *'Evil Genius': Yes, he's crazy, but he's also well-versed in alchemy (he created the Azure Engine, after all), and most of all; a tactical genius, which is what REALLY makes him as dangerous as he is. He even managed to outsmart the Wizard of Creations, who's basically Elluka in disguise. No one manages to outsmart him, while he manages to make fools out of the entire cast.... except for Kuronagi that is. *'Evil Laugh' **'Evil Is Hammy': The crazier Hazama behaves, the hammier he gets. *'Evil Feels Good': He gets his laughs from screwing people over, the reason he does all those terrible things is because he just loves doing it. After all, Hazama is born that way... *'Expy': Teru is basically Hazama just as Cross is Ragna. Although, that applies to Hazama's personality, while Glen isn't. And unlike Hazama/Terumi, Teru has a very sympathetic backstory and it's a Tear Jerker one too. *'Eye-Obscuring Hat': He often tilts his hat in this manner, when he still in the Librarium anyway. Most of the characters can tell he's up to no good thanks to this. *'Eyes Always Shut': As Teru, most of the time. Whenever he opens them, he drops into his true persona, and either trolling, general bastardry, ass-kicking or all of the above ensue. **'Hellish Pupils': As Hazama. *'Faux Affably Evil': Hazama anyways. He's so polite, and good mannered but you should not let that fool you. *'Fedora of Asskicking': Villainous example. After he quits Librarium, he ditches it. *'Foe Yay': With Kuronagi. It's even not only in context, but some of the things Teru/Hazama says about Kuronagi is dripping with these. *'Foil' *'For the Evulz': It's revealed in RS story mode that this is Teru/Hazama's motivation behind everything he does. And it's the only thing keeping him linked to this world. That, and his life-link with Roku. Y'know, just in case. *'Game Over Man' *'Getting Crap Past the Radar': Normally, he doesn't bother with the radar, but it's worth nothing that "Code SOL", the activation code for his copy of the Azure Engine is also a popular acronym for "shit outta luck". This would usually just be a vaguely amusing coincidence, but given who he is and when he uses it, it's almost certainly intentional. *'Gods Need Prayer Badly' *'Go-Karting With Bowser' **He, like everyone else, appears in the Gag Reels of characters. This includes his own, Rini's and Mai's. **And, while more on the side of "evil", he has a bad ending and thus has a meeting with Konoe. **Heck he even appears in several OMAKES. Oh, and he usually trolls people all the time, just ask Kuronagi for example. *'Good All Along': Glen as revealed in Retrace Phantasma. *'Grand Theft Me': Retrace Phantasma revealed that due to Glen creating a personality after the loss of his sister, that personality would be born as Hazama and took control of Glen both physically and emotionally before the start of the events that would lead to the Ultimate Arena. *'Green-Eyed Monster': Frederica implies at least part of the reason of he hates Kuronagi may be jealousy. *'Gut Feeling': The main reason everyone can tell he(Hazama)'s evil because they just sense it. H-P *'Half Truth': Likes giving off one. *'Hates Being Touched' *'Hidden Agenda Villain': He claims he wants to show the world the "true meaning of despair" what entails no one knows about. *'Hope Crusher': Because he thinks the only truth is despair, everything else needs to be cut down. Including (and especially) hope. *'The Hyena': Hazama. Ooh boy.... *'Hypocrite' *'Irony': Oddly, Teru is actually usually more polite than Cross. *'I Cannot Self-Destruct': Glen in Retrace Phantasma when he momentarily has control over Hazama, ask Kuronagi to kill him since it will kill Hazama once and for all. Kuronagi is having none of that. *'It's All About Me' *'Jerk Ass': Even more of an asshole than Raid and Kuro combined, even when he's in "mild mannered guise". *'Kick the Dog': Pretty much constantly. Hazama feeds on people's (mainly Cross' and Kuronagi's) hatred towards him, so kicking dogs is pretty helpful to him. *'Killed Off For Real': After all the shit he has put people through, Hazama is finally slain by none other than'' Kuronagi in ''Retrace Phantasma. Which finally ends the long-time enemy relationship between the two of them. *'Large Ham' *'Laughably Evil': Yes, he's a horrible, horrible being. That said, just about every line he speaks is freaking gold. Especially since he has a much more crass, jovial, and vulgar personality than most evil masterminds. It's hard not to crack up at some of the things he says to people, particularly preceeding the boss fight with him in Requiem Shift. Couple with his sheer sense of style, and you've got a complete bastard almost forcing you to love him. As time passed, the camp that resist his forcing started to form though. *'Man Behind the Man': Teru/Hazama is basically behind everything happened through the Ultimate Arena and the Revenant Soul series. That said, he basically manipulates the entire events happened through -Chapter Zero-, the prequel of the Dissidia School Side series. *'Manipulative Bastard' *'Mask Of Sanity': He's quite capable of appearing to be calm and even polite. *'Mind Rape' *'Mr. Fanservice' *'Nice Guy': Glen is this in a nutshell. *'Nice Hat': Too bad he ditches after quitting Librarium. *'Nightmare Fetishist': In Rini's Gag Reel in Requiem Shift, while everyone else is knocked out cold by the horrible food created by Shiori, he manages to keep eating. Not only that, he loves it. **Lacie also told stories to the doll Oz that revealing Glen is this. *'Not So Different': Glen to Kuronagi. They're both Wizards who has a pretty tragic backstories, losing the person that they both cared about and to make things worse, they also have a violent and "evil" split personality (Hazama to Glen and Oz to Kuronagi). *'Obviously Evil' *'Oh Crap' **Whenever Teru realizes that Kuronagi, who usually shows a Tranquil Fury, goes very very very very '''VERY PISSED. OFF' because: (A) Teru accidentally angering him in some way and (B) Teru either threatens/hurts/about to kill Roku in front of him. The look on Teru's face just show how surprised he is about it. **At the end of his RP Arcade run (''Hundred Years Visitor), Teru is outright mortified when Frederica revealing herself as Elluka right in front of him. This is justified as (A) he knew Elluka is the strongest Witch and (B)he was antagonizing Kuronagi prior to the revelation. Further pissing off the would be... unwise. **He also displays one in ''-Chapter Zero-'', when Oz takes control of Kuronagi's body and charges towards him and Disaster. *'Older Than They Look': A given since he is a Wizard. *'Omnicidal Maniac': Hazama. Again, emphasizes on MANIAC. *'Perpetual Smiler' *'Pop Cultured Badass' *'Psychotic Smirk' Q-V *'"The Reason You Suck" Speech' *'Red Oni, Blue Oni' *'Sadist' *'Sarcastic Clapping' *'Split Personality' **'Literal Split Personality' **'Split Personality Take Over' *'Sarcasm Mode' *'Say My Name' *'Sharp-Dressed Man' *'Sickly Green Glow' *'Sincerity Mode' *'Sir Swears-a-Lot' *'Strange Guy' *'Smug Snake' **'Smug Super/Insufferable Genius' *'Spoiler Opening' *'The Sociopath' *'Stepford Smiler' *'Straw Nihilist' *'Synchronization' *'Teeth-Clenched Teamwork' *'Theme Naming' *'This Cannot Be!' *'Token Evil Teammate' *'Trademark Favorite Food' *'TROLL' *'Used To Be A Nice Guy' *'Unwitting Pawn' *'Villain Episode' *'Villains Never Lie' *'Villainous Breakdown' *'Villain Protagonist' *'Villainous Valor' W-Z *'Walking Spoiler' *'Weaksauce Weakness' *'Why Won't You Die?' *'You're Insane!' Category:Tropes